


kiss the lips that lie

by Zerrat



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: Control, D/s, F/F, Intonercest, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her hungers and obsessions growing stronger, Five flirts more and more with the idea of treason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss the lips that lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_in_translation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_translation/gifts).



> For J, because she was the one who wanted to see Five submit to One. I then made more of a commentary on Five's character than I probably should have.

The room was cold, and perhaps if Five had been an ordinary human, it may have been uncomfortable. The chill of the tiles beneath her knees may have grown until her bones ached with it, shivers rising in goosebumps across her flesh. 

Five was far from an ordinary human, however, and the cool of the room only added another complex layer to her thrill, another sensation to tug sharply at her song, to make her thighs ache for want of friction. 

On the other hand, Five's patience was far from infinite.

"Oh, sister. Are you really going to keep me waiting?" Five asked the silent room, and blindfolded as she was, she could not be certain where One stood. 

The hum of song, delicious in the air and deep enough that Five's skin practically buzzed with it, had been the only confirmation that One had even remained in the room. Five tilted her head, listening to every beat and note with a lazy, confident smile that belied her impatient itch for more. 

She heard One exhale, just softly, and her smile widened. 

The game was on. 

"Do you truly consider yourself worth my attentions, Five?" One asked her, her voice pitched to carry and clear like a bell. Five murmured appreciatively at the coiled power behind her sister's every syllable, her every word - just the thought of it sent a white-hot shiver down her spine, sent it spiking between her legs. 

Five's reply was teasing and certain as she replied, " _Always._ "

One didn't reply, as though it wasn't the answer she sought, the notes of her song subduing. Five twitched at the loss of the addicting thrill of One's song in her veins, shaking her head sharply. 

Five had rid herself all but the basics of her outfit, had allowed her hands be bound behind her back with chains and a strip of dark cloth to be tied across her eyes. She permitted One such concessions when she would allow them to none other. 

The room remained silent, but for the edged, expectant notes of Five's own song, the quick pull of her breath, the clink of her bonds as she tested them. 

Testing was as far as Five would go, no matter how eagerness devoured her sense of restraint. Not with One's gaze on her, practically a physical caress against her body, the tantalising hint of power in the air. 

Instead, Five savoured the cold bite in her wrists, letting it send desire pulsing deep and pervasive through her. 

The whole arrangement was makeshift and opportunistic at best. Five kept inviting One to the Land of Seas, promising her dear elder sister would find her range of _equipment_ satisfying indeed. One always declined, ever herself. Ever so _proud._

Still, the hasty nature of this arrangement of theirs did much to keep Five off-balance, to keep the thrill in her veins. For Five that was irreplaceable - vital, when so quickly she grew bored of what she possessed. Adrenaline seared in her blood, filtering the notes of her song into sweet barbs and causing slickness between her thighs. It was enough for Five to forget the press of her knees against freezing files. 

Five adored One, she really did. She had followed her elder sister's every order, catered to her every wish for as long as she could recall. 

Lately, however, things had shifted inexorably. Five's hungers were as much a part of her as her blood and bone - as much a part of her as the song itself. It alone allowed her to achieve remarkable things, act as the one-man army One had required in their rebellion, and beyond that... all for singular self-satisfaction. 

Her hungers had begun to bubble, uneasy beneath the mercurial control she held over them. They grew every more vicious and intense, until there were times that Five looked at One's missives, her orders, and flirted with the idea of treason.

_All in the name of sating her own desires._

One knew all of that, of course. Five had admitted as much to her, and it had been as much a quiet threat to her elder sister as it was a demand for assistance. That was why they were here, _now_ , where Five did not have to concern herself with how close to defiance she edged. 

"Your egotism never knows bounds." 

Finally, Five heard footsteps on the tiles, boots echoing and rolling around the room. The hum of One's song, so perfectly, tightly controlled, shifted subtly and twisted beneath Five's consideration. Her blood picked up at the change, and she ran her tongue across her lower lip, her own song rising in her pounding ears. 

The touch of One's gloved fingers against her skin was sudden and deliciously unexpected, the leather dragging harsh across the line of her jaw. Five shuddered at it, leaning in. If she'd had her sight, she would have looked One up and down, openly inviting. 

"And what, dear sister, do you plan to do about it?" Five's voice was hoarse as she felt One's fingers brush a lock of hair back behind her ear. 

The sensation of the leather against her skin sent slow sparks down her spine, the touch almost drugging as One's gloved fingers moved. They tangled softly in the hair at the back of Five's neck - and then One yanked Five's head back, her fingers twisting hard enough to hurt, for tears to form in the corner of her eyes. 

Five wet her lips again, parting them in a groan, _wanting_ as the ragged pain sent shockwaves through her nerves. 

Five lacked all control, but for what would sate her. She knew that keenly, that her body was practically a slave to her arousal, that she had but a cursory ability to deny herself anything. Even the mildest temptations or the most twisted desires sent her in a tailspin - and One knew it. She enjoyed it. 

She _played_ with it. 

"What do you expect me to do about it, Five?" One asked, and damn her, Five could practically hear the smile in her voice. 

Weakness, then. Five tilted her head back against where One still held her, murmuring, "How about your worst?"

A beat. "Specifics, Five. Or have you forgotten your place?"

Five's smile deepened, even as she shuddered at the fresh, iron control in One's voice. She adored it, but the part that really made her ache was the bottled rage beyond. The anger her dear elder sister hid from the world, the cutthroat callousness that belied the mercy meted. The ability to be strong enough to do what had to be done. 

_What are the limits?_ Five wondered. _Where does she draw the line?_

"My place is at your side, sister." Five's mouth twisted, the word "sister" lewd on her tongue, filthy when most others would hold the term pure and sacred. That was a part of why Five loved it - she purred, rocking forward on her knees, inhaling the scent of One as deeply as she could. Dust, candles and the sweet underlay of flowers. "Wherever - and however - you need me."

Five groaned under her breath as One relaxed her hold, slipping her fingers free of heavy golden tresses, and then her sister began to circle her. Tilting her head, Five followed the sound of it, fixated on every reverberation through the room. Her knees ached, but it paled in comparison to the heat throbbing between her legs. 

One hummed. The touch of the song that responded was almost physical on Five's flesh, raising heat in a way no human ever could. Five's breath choked in her throat as the ghostly pressure of it ran from the damp nape of her neck to the base of her spine, the caress growing hard enough to leave Five gasping. 

"You're learning." One sounded pleased, as though this time, it was the answer she sought. Five shivered at the touch of a leather fingertip against the hollow of her throat, as it smoothed across her collarbone, trailing fire in its wake. "You answered correctly the first time."

"You always knew I was -" Five cut off at the press of the back of One's cold gauntlet against her check, her moan long and low as it trailed down her throat. She jerked as leather fingertips pressed firmly against the front of her underwear. She swallowed hard, loath to be robbed of her comments. " _Eager_ to please."

There was only silence then, One's hand stilling in the valley between Five's breasts, against where the other rested between her legs. Five's song was pounding, dual and layered in her ears, demanding and roaring against the sweet control of One's. She rolled her hips into the hand pressed against her. She was never one to wait, her song hungry, _obsessive_ , and she nearly swayed from it. 

"Only when it suits you." One's voice was cool, her hands withdrawing. Five groaned, plaintive and loud. "Perhaps I'd rather it suit _me._ "

That was a little more promising. 

"Then how _does_ it suit you, One?" Five loved the taste of the name on her lips almost as much as the word 'sister', and she arched up eagerly into where she estimated One to be, expectant. 

One caught Five's chin, tilting her face, and it wasn't until Five felt breath on her lips that she realised her sister had leaned in. Five's lips parted, suddenly craving nothing more than the simple pleasure of One's mouth against her own. She followed as One drew her upwards until her back ached and her body strained, relying only on One's steady hold to keep her just barely upright. 

Warm leather swiped across Five's lips then, the drag of them rough and hard, and then One released Five's chin with a jerk. 

"You're my sister, Five. Do you really believe I don't understand your games?" One's voice was hard, edged with magic, and Five shivered, squeezing her thighs together. "You believe I don't understand that you pay _lip service_ to my orders, when I cannot stay to watch you enforce them?"

"But I do so _love_ to be watched," Five replied, and she wasn't able to swallow the raggedness to her breath. The sound of song all around her, thrumming deep in her bones and flesh, was toxic and beautiful both. "Would you like me to pay _lip service_ to you now, sister?"

One didn't reply. Five listened to her footsteps, the sounds echoing against the tiles and walls, until - her smile slipped then. Her song spiked, demanding and livid as she heard the door swing open, and despite her earlier vows, she surged forward, held back only by the shackles about her wrists. The chains groaned, the metal bit deep into her flesh, but they held, and the heat between her legs throbbed, unsated and starving. 

"One," Five said, her voice pitched light and honeyed. She tilted her head, listening, her mouth drawing in a tight line when she received no response. She pressed her thighs together, itching for it, before trying again. "One, surely you aren't going to leave your dear sister like this? All _alone_ and unfulfilled?"

Nothing but silence met her words, and Five was alone with hungry roar of her own song. It always demanded more each time, all so she could find a measure of peace. Five let her head roll forward, groaning loud and low, but the smell of her own arousal only made things worse. 

"One!" Five's voice carried an edge now, desperate for an answer, a _resolution._ It didn't matter that she knew exactly what sort of game One played, because the knowledge did her little good. Her song was still going to drive her insane, until she trembled with pent up release and her thoughts lost all clarity. 

She pressed her thighs together then, rocking forward just for pressure. It only made things worse, and when she threw back her head, the growl that tore its way free of her throat was plaintive and frustrated both. There was no telling how long One would leave her down here, unattended and frantic. 

One loved ramping up the pressure, but that was the point, Five reminded herself. She shook her head, trying to call on dwindled reserves of control, sweat trickling between her shoulder blades, dampening her wools at the small of her back. She groaned, biting down on her lower lip hard enough to bruise. 

"Still your tongue, Five."

The door cracked open, and the steel-soft notes of One's song flooded the room once more, heady and _perfect._ Five sucked in a shuddering, unsteady breath, her entire body keening and focused on the sound of footsteps on the tiles once more. 

"Tell me, Five," One said, and it felt as though her song was everywhere, humming through Five's body until it rang sweet in her very teeth and nails - really, it was the most powerful aphrodisiac Five had ever encountered. And she'd _searched_. 

"Do you understand?" One continued. The touch of her leather glove was solid and steadying against Five's cheek, before combing back to knot in the curls by her ear. 

Five's mind felt sluggish, lazy, her song surging beneath her skin at the rough way One's fingers curled in her hair. She still managed to get out, "Of course, why would I ever -"

"Then do you submit?" One cut her off, her voice dropping like lead into the pit of Five's stomach. 

She jerked her head at the bluntness of the question, at how obvious the answer had become, thrown into painful exposure. Five did not submit to any will other than her own - other than _One's_ , and even if it was balanced on a knife's edge at times, it was true. 

Five said nothing. 

One's demand was nothing new, and Five had come to associate it with getting exactly what she wished. Obeying One was in her interests, was _always_ in her interest, and it was never so clear to her as it was in these moments. It was a reminder Five always took with her, even home in the Land of Seas. 

"Yes." Five let the word out in a groan, the breath hissing out between her teeth, her facade of defiance cracking as greed and compliance found common purpose. She leaned into One's gloved hand, desperate, nuzzling her lips into the warm palm and only sighing when One's thumb rubbed along the curve of her cheekbone. 

"Then I need not leave you wanting," One said, and there was an undeniable warmth in her voice that Five's song thrilled at. One, _One_ was - 

Five let a satisfied, wanton moan tumble free of her lips when warm, gloved fingers slipped past her waistband and into her underwear, and she rolled her hips. One's fingers hesitated for a long moment, and then withdrew, resting against Five, barely _there_. Five rocked forward, instinctive. The hand withdrew entirely. 

"I suggest you don't," One murmured, warm, soft lips right by Five's ear. The fingertips of One's glove were slick against Five's chin, and the scent of herself was enough to send her reeling. Five's lips parted, needing, wanting, _waiting_ for a kiss, but still One left her. 

_Unfulfilled._ The injustice of it all was going to kill her. 

"Sister," Five managed, and her voice held a whine at the implicit order - to hold still. To allow One full control. 

Five both loathed it and adored it - loved it when her sister still surprised her, still pushed her, and yet railing against the control all the same. It was the dichotomy that made Five. The circling, potentially opposing forces that dominated her personality, her love for her sisters and her own desires... 

Finally, she nodded. 

"Very good," One said, and her touch returned between Five's thighs, firm and bold, and Five shuddered deliciously as One added, warm against the shell of her ear, "Sister."

Five didn't have the presence of mind to respond any longer, flippant remarks melting away from her tongue and mind as her existence narrowed down. Her entire body grew tight, her every muscle shivering and taut as she forced herself to hold still beneath One's attention. Dimly, she was aware of pain as her own nails dug into the palms of her hands, as she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. 

One's song was everywhere, melding and combining deliciously with Five's own, and for a thrilling moment... it seemed to fill the gaps that Five so voraciously tried to fill, that fueled the appetites that only ever grew _worse_. 

None of it mattered. Not _now_ , when Five could feel One's breath on her cheek, warm and hitch, her gloved fingers weaving through the hair at the nape of Five's neck, rubbing tiny circles from behind the safety of leather -

Five's mouth fell open as One's gloved fingers pushed inside, abrupt and harsh and perfect. One commanded more of Five, required enough of her sister that it kept pace with what Five herself demanded. Her breath grew tight, her song sweetening, picking up tempo and pitch until her whole body reverberated with it. Sweat prickled at the base of her spine and between her breasts, because it was all she could do to hold still for One. 

She couldn't even hear her own pants and moans over the roar of it all in her ears, and Five tilted her head back, shuddering. It was too much, she couldn't hold it back anymore and she rucked forward with a sob -

Five cried out as One brought her over the edge, song colouring her voice with delightful, warping destruction as it exploded outward. All too easily, all too expected, the wave of destruction was countered and neutralised by just a hum from One's lips, sweet and soothing and -

Entire body still trembling, quaking from release, Five sagged forward, burying her face in One's woollens. Her breath was hard and hot against the curve of One's neck, and One's fingers were still caught between her legs. 

Belatedly, Five realised she was talking. She could scarcely keep track of the words tumbling from her own mouth. Endless pledges of loyalty, affection, reverence for the rest of Five's life - 

One's lips caught her own, the kiss deep and searing, silencing every chaotic word on Five's mind and more. Her fingers withdrew from between Five's legs, moving to carefully untie the blindfold. Five blinked against the light when it came free, still somewhat hazy from her climax, and even dazed, she shifted forward, resting her forehead against One's. 

One's face had flushed hot, her crimson eyes warm and delighted for all the neutralness of her expression, and as her arms wrapped about Five's shoulders, there was a tremble in them. There was still a hitch in her breath, and Five pulled back. 

"Sister," Five managed, swallowing. She let her gaze slide down from One's, down her body, to where her sister knelt on one knee before her. She let it linger, wetting her lips, and her smile was hot and wanting as she added, "You know, the offer is _always_ open..."

The corner of One's mouth twitched, and she leaned forward, pressing a single, clinging kiss to Five's own. 

"I'll take care of it."

Five hummed beneath her breath at the remark, insistent heat spreading through her stomach once again. She'd be imagining the details of such a thing for _days_ following her return to the Land of Seas... 

She was happy to wait as One leaned around her to unbind her wrists, and it was only when her sister relaxed and let the shackles fall that she moved. She hooked her arms about One's wait, tugging her sister into her lap, burying her face in the dark fur by One's collar. 

One seemed content to allow it, relaxing in Five's grasp, her fingers unerringly finding the sensitive spot behind Five's ear and rubbing soothingly. 

It felt far too comfortable, but Five couldn't find it in herself to pull away. Instead, she murmured, her nose at the hollow of One's throat, inhaling the scent of her sister. 

"You're departing for your lands tomorrow," One said, as the silence continued. As though Five didn't know. "Hopefully this one will... last longer."

Five didn't comment, for once her tongue still. It made sour and bitter the warmth that had suffused her, even if just for the moment. 

It was a _vain_ hope. The part of Five that loved her sister, that adored One and the bond they shared, wished it was enough. She did. But she knew herself, and she knew how often she flirted with that line of open treason. 

Whatever love Five had for One... in the end, it might never be enough. 

Five leaned up, taking One's mouth with her own again, kissing her sweetly and hungrily, trying to drive the thoughts away. It was better to pretend that they both didn't know it.


End file.
